The Duo
by superboltstrike
Summary: These two have been through a lot together and for the longest time, it was the two of them against the world. Sure, there were tough times, definitely tough, and not all of them were fun. But that doesn't mean they didn't have an interesting time along the way. How did Mike and Mikayla go through life before Total Drama came into the picture? Collection of non-linear events.


Hello readers, I'm still alive! It's been a while since I've published, but might as well post this one since I was struck by inspiration last night. I have another story that I'll probably add to this one or make a separate entry, I don't know, we'll see. Read and review!

* * *

In the yard of the Harrison residence, the tranquility of nature surrounded the entire area as the early Sunday afternoon mood settled in. Birds were chirping and squirrels were scurrying around in the trees and nearby forest.

Which appropriately abruptly disrupted as a 12-year old girl is hurled through the front door. Tumbling violently to the ground, Mikayla shook her head to recollect herself as her attacker strode through the same entryway. Stretching his fully scratched left arm across his chest, he addressed her.

"You really need to be careful, Baby Sister," Mal mocked her as he dusted off his shirt, "there's only so many doors you can break."

Mikayla glared at him with spite for the nickname. He might share the same biology, but he was no brother of hers.

"On the other hand," he continued as he tapped his chin with his finger, "I don't think your face ever looked this good. Must have discovered a revolutionary type of plastic surgery."

The boy in blue then charged towards his opponent; with no time to react, he was soon on top of her. The pre-teen girl struggled to no avail as both wrists were pinned to the ground by one of his hands and his kneecaps practically stabbing her thighs. Swift punches were made to both of her cheeks with his free hand, never taking a break for what felt like eternity to Mikayla. Stopping for the moment, he leaned in and shortened the distance between their faces. She glanced at the bruises marking the side of his forehead unhidden by his stupidly parted hair in all their detail.

"Now I know this isn't all you've got. Are you tired? Or is Baby Sister actually holding back for concern for Big Bro?" he coyly whispered.

The girl in pink remained silent as Mal hovered her target straight over her face.

 _' Idiot.'_

Lunging forward, Mikayla bit down hard as she got a mouthful of the sociopath's nose. Releasing his grip, Mal was powerless as she wrapped her arms and legs around his head and waist respectively.

"Ow! OW! AUUGGHH!" he tried to push her off, but locking her arms prevented it from working so he changed his strategy from defense to offense. Tightly clenching his fist, he began assaulting her with punches directed to her temple. Muffled yelps of pain escaped from his enemy, but she still kept her position. Each attack made the head pull back along with the nose she held hostage between her pearly whites.

"If I go, it comes with me!" she remarked through clenched teeth.

Losing balance, Mal stumbled into the backyard and unknowingly backed into one of the numerous trees leading into the forest. The persona managed to feel the bark to know what he landed against despite not being able to see anything past this shrew's face. Turning around, he charged toward the tree and slammed the girl's back into it.

"Piss! Off! You! Damn! BITCH!" he emphasized with each bash until she finally let go and dropped next to the trunk. Both combatants were barely able to let deep breaths escape their mouths as the escapade tired them both. Rising up with shaky limbs but steely determination, Mikayla bolted towards her nemesis and tackled him to the ground, but Mal used his feet to launch herself off him. She shifted her weight and landed to a cartwheel; a feat easily accomplished with her skills. Kipping-up himself of the ground, he barely ducked her onslaught of reverse middle roundhouse kicks. The boy distributed jabs she dodged just as well as she flipped over to his other side and continued the same attack. The last one he took to the right shoulder as he cringed back from the blow. Seething with rage, he delivered a gut punch followed by a suplex headfirst.

Another stomp to the stomach is added to the combo before Mikayla sweep kicked him and went into a handstand in one fluid motion. Falling into a somersault and landing on him, she administered crosses to his face. The sadistic one clasped his hands around her neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her. She pulled at his hands to loosen the grip but to no avail. Collapsing to the ground gave Mal he advantage he sought after as he shifted into a headlock and lifted her off the ground.

"What's that? Come again?" he said in a joking tone although his face, expressed the emotions of rage and bloodlust, "I can't make out what you're saying. Try clearing your throat."

Drool began to trail down the side of the poor girl's mouth and stung the wounds on the maniac's arm, but he couldn't care less about that. All that was going through his head, or part of his head if he wanted to be technical about it was finally murdering some girl who decided to be a superhero.

 _'Not this time. I'm killing you, today. And when I do, I'm going to look down at your corpse and laugh until I lose…the strength…to stand.'_

Mikayla could feel her thoughts clouding as air was no longer available and it was taking its toll. The teenager felt it was her duty to stop any attempts of the villain to cause havoc of any magnitude. It was the least she could do, not for the world, not for her loved ones, not for her, but for…

 _'Oh. No. You…'_

"DON'T!" she yelled as she head-butted his forehead.

He dropped his captive and while distracted, Mikayla turned around, pulled back the right sleeve of her currently disheveled but sacred pink with red swirls hoodie, and executes an uppercut aimed directly toward her adversary's mouth. The force from the blow was strong enough to lift both of them in the air a couple of feet. Disconnecting from his face, the girl manages to get a spin in before landing gently on the grass. Mal, however, plummeted straight towards the ground and lay unconscious.

"Hmph," she smirked as she put her mostly undone braided ponytail behind her back where it belongs.

The sound of shuffling and groaning caught the victor's attention, as she puts herself in a karate stance. The boy's body sat up as he held his head in pain.

"…Mik-Mikayla?" a higher toned voice sounded from him.

She bent down and looked him straight in the eye. His brown eyes were filled with the light and hope she grown accustomed to recognizing during his sessions.

"Hhheeeyyyyy Mike," she sheepishly greeted him as she returned to her dominant amiable nature.

"Ow my head. Wh-What happened?"

"Ummm…me and Mal had a little… argument."

His face scrunched up as the guilt started to build up inside him. Every time Mikayla had to defend herself from his alternate persona, the end result, physical for the majority of the time, always showed what lengths she usually had to go through.

"Oh! Don't worry though I'm fine! Nothing I couldn't handle!" she waved it off and she sat down next to him pretzel-style.

"Each time is nothing!"

"I'm 12 years old, Mike. I can handle these kinds of things."

"It's not normal for 12-year old to fight for their lives!"

"I'm capable of duking it with Mal."

"But what if next time is the last time?! If anything were to happen to you. I'd…I'd," his voice was soft but audible enough for his sister to hear the wavering in his voice.

She gently hugged him, as per her habits, and rubbed his back. She could feel him trying not to cry but barely succeeding.

"You're my best friend Mikayla."

"I know."

"I know you want to be a good sister but-"

"I won't hide the details from you anymore, promise."

"Okay," he returns the hug by squeezing her.

"And the gap certainly fits."

The 12-year old boy's eyes widen immediately as she made that statement.

"What gap?"

Her eyes made the same motion, "Ummm."

His tongue reflexively glazed over his teeth as the shock crashed in; there, right dab in the middle of the top row, was a hole where his front tooth used to be.

"Jesus Mik! How hard did you have to punch me?"

"It wasn't too hard, I got out of the chokehold pretty easily."

"MAL WAS CHOKING YOU?!' hysteria fully setting into the boy's mental state.

"I got out! Plus, I like the gap, you look cute!" she honestly replied while waving her hands frantically.

"What's Dad going to say? "

"He has one too. Maybe you can be the Dental Duo."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT MOM'S GOING TO DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID?!"

The girl in the hoodie paused for a moment; no telling how Mommy might flip out from one of her kids losing a tooth. On the other hand, she could just admit to knocking the heck out of Mal; that should earn her some points.

"Self-defense?"

"She might buy it!" There was no chance she would; the last 8 times confirmed that.

"…Assuming neither of them sees the inside of the house."

"OH GOD!"


End file.
